


A Massage

by call-me-mr-scientia (Sylix)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Praise, Short One Shot, THIS IS SO CUTE, Whiny Noct, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/call-me-mr-scientia
Summary: Noctis is whiny, and Ignis solves all his problems





	A Massage

"Ignis!" Noctis whiles from the couch. "Igniiiiiiiiiiiis!!" 

"Yes love?" The taller mans head peeks around the corner of the kitchen. 

"I need help." 

"Of course, just a moment." There are sounds of small movements from the other room. Ignis pauses the process of dinner; the click of a burner turning off echoes through the apartment. He enters the living room and takes his place next to Noctis. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My shoulder." Noctis pouts. 

"Heavy lifting and stress will do that to you. I inquire that it's a massage you are after?" 

"Please? I think it will help." He squeaks, giving his best begging eyes and sticking out his lower lip. 

"Very well. Turn around." Noct presses a small kiss to his cheek, turns his back, and Ignis cracks his knuckles. "Take off your shirt." 

"Is that necessary?" 

"Now, now, be a good boy and do as your told." Ignis purrs in a low voice. 

"Yes, sir."

"Good kitten." 

Noctis quickly disposes of his shirt and takes a deep breath. Ignis traces his delacate and calloused fingers over the younger's left shoulder to get a feel for the muscle. Slowly, he applies pressure with his thumbs. It feels so good, and Noct can't help but release a soft moan. He makes small circles before pushing up and out, humming as he goes. 

"My goodness, you seem to have a huge knot here. Let's see what I can do."

He slowly and gradually applies more pressure and begins to work the muscle harder, pressing kisses to his lovers neck, and nudging his nose into his hair. The melody he hums is one that Noct recognizes from his childhood. It is one that Ignis would sing to him whenever he was scared or nervous. His mind flashes back to all the times the loud crackling thunder would chase him all the way to the young advisor's room. He would crawl into the sheets and sob quietly while Ignis held him close, singing the soft tune. Quietly, Noctis begins to sing along, small tears escaping his eyes from the sweet memory. When the song ends, a moment of silence passes before Ignis speaks.

"Is this helping?"

"Very much so. Please don't stop."

"As you wish." 

He continues his work, leaving kisses everywhere he can reach. Noct's shoulders start to relax more and more as the knot slowly comes undone. After some time, Ignis pulls his hands away. 

"How do you feel now?"

Noct tests the waters and stretches, moving his arm in different directions. 

"Soooooo much better. Thank you Iggy. You're the best. I love you so much."

"Anything for you, my love." He stands up and leans over to kiss his lips sweetly before walking back to the kitchen to finish the dinner he had started. 

"I promise I'll return the favor after dinner!" Noct calls after him. 

"You might want to tidy the bed then." He calls back.

Noct springs off the couch and sprints for the bedroom, tripping on the carpet as he goes. Never has he been so excited to clear the bed. The night has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote a while ago. I actually wrote this happening between Ignis and Zachariah (my personal character), but I decided that it would be 10x cuter with Noctis instead.


End file.
